


A Matter of Effort

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-12
Updated: 2006-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter. Spoilers for Chapter 374.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zipis1.

It doesn’t matter that he couldn’t save her, that Tenseiga spoke in dismal swordtongue to still his movement even as she faded, dissipated- _slowly breaking down into the basic element of her essence_. It doesn’t matter that he accepted it as naturally as a temperature change; though the wind forms little whirlwinds of sakura petals sometimes - _sometimes_ \- when he’s least expecting it, even then it doesn’t matter.

It doesn’t matter that Naraku thwarted him; such an ingenious method for extermination that even Heaven’s Sword cannot revive Kagura at her most vulnerable moment, had Sesshoumaru so desired it.

This is Sesshoumaru, and thus the entirely wrong perspective to take. Sesshoumaru doesn’t _care_ that he couldn’t save her. There is no need for Sesshoumaru to concern himself with pointless worries, the truly unattainable.

Sesshoumaru knows what’s done is done. There are things he cannot change. But icy as he is, he does not find her death meaningless.

It doesn’t matter whether or not Sesshoumaru could have blessed Kagura with life again. What does is that he _wanted_ to, that his hand had even gone for Tenseiga in the first place.

And when it comes to this, that is all Sesshoumaru cares about.


End file.
